Toontown: Work vs. Play
The ideas you are about to see are based off of these ideas. These are my ideas for what could be a new server called "Toontown: Work vs. Play." Now, you don't have to go and make this a real thing, you can if you want to, but you don't have to, your choice. These are just ideas of what could be in it. New Playgrounds This is the new order of playgrounds. Keep in mind that all playground bosses are executives. Toontown Central Cog Levels in TTC range from 1-4. Derrick Man (Bossbot, Level 5) is the boss of this playground. He is assisted by 4-7 cogs that range from Level 1-4 (depends on how many you defeat). Barnacle Boulevard Cog Levels in BB range from 2-5. The Director of Public Acquisitions (Boardbot, Level 7) is the boss of this playground. He is assisted by 4-7 cogs that range from Level 2-5 (depends on how many you defeat). Ye Olde Toontowne Cog Levels in YoTT range from 3-6. The Director of Public Relations (Sellbot, Level 9-12 (depends on how many toons join the battle)) is the boss of this playground. He is not assisted by cogs. Daffodil Gardens Cog Levels range from 4-7. You can go to Sellbot HQ in this playground through Tulip Terrace. Mezzo Melodyland Cog Levels range from 5-8. You can go to Cashbot HQ in this playground through Soprano Street. Wacky West Cog Levels range from 6-9. The Director of Finance Salaries (Cashbot, Level 16) is the boss of this playground. He is assisted by 6-15 cogs that range from Level 6-9 no matter how many you defeat. The Brrrgh Cog Levels range from 7-10. You can go to Lawbot HQ in this playground through Polar Place. Acorn Acres Cog Levels range from 8-11. You can go to Bossbot HQ in this playground through Walnut Way. Roadster Raceway Cog Levels range from 9-12. The Director of Vehicle Expenses (Lawbot, Level 20) is the boss of this playground. He is assisted by 10-22 cogs that range from Level 9-12 no matter how many you defeat. Drowsy Dreamland Cog Levels range from 10-13 (I will discuss why later). You can go to Boardbot HQ in this playground through Pajama Place. You can also fight the first 3 playground bosses at the same time at Bossbot HQ. However, they have been upgraded. Derrick Hand is a Level 25 v2.0, The Director of Land Acquisitions is Level 25, and the Director of Public Relations is Level 30. Funny Farm Cog Levels range from 11-14. You can go to Cog Nation in this playground through Barnyard Boulevard. More coming soon (maybe). New Streets These are the new streets that lead to the new playgrounds. Daffodil Gardens Rose Road Cog Levels range from Levels 4-6. 5% Sellbot 20% Cashbot 35% Lawbot 10% Bossbot 30% Boardbot Leads to Wacky West. The Brrrgh Blizzard Boulevard Cog Levels range from Levels 7-10. 15% Sellbot 65% Cashbot 5% Lawbot 10% Bossbot 5% Boardbot Leads to Roadster Raceway. Chilly Court Cog Levels range from Levels 7-9. 45% Sellbot 10% Cashbot 0% Lawbot 45% Bossbot 0% Boardbot Leads to Wacky West. Acorn Acres Seed Street Cog Levels range from Levels 8-11. 45% Sellbot 45% Cashbot 0% Lawbot 5% Bossbot 0% Boardbot Leads to Roadster Raceway. Roadster Raceway Trophy Terrace Cog Levels range from Levels 10-11. 20% Sellbot 20% Cashbot 30% Lawbot 20% Bossbot 10% Boardbot Leads to The Brrrgh. Winner Way Cog Levels range from Levels 9-12. 15% Sellbot 50% Cashbot 0% Lawbot 5% Bossbot 30% Boardbot Leads to Acorn Acres. Ride Road Cog Levels range from Levels 10-12. 0% Sellbot 0% Cashbot 25% Lawbot 0% Bossbot 75% Boardbot Leads to Drowsy Dreamland. Lap Lane Cog Levels range from Levels 9-12. 10% Sellbot 10% Cashbot 60% Lawbot 10% Bossbot 10% Boardbot Leads to Director of Vehicle Expenses. Wacky West High Noon Nook Cog Levels range from Levels 6-8. 25% Sellbot 20% Cashbot 30% Lawbot 25% Bossbot 0% Boardbot Leads to Daffodil Gardens. Sheriff Street Cog Levels range from Levels 6-9. 10% Sellbot 60% Cashbot 10% Lawbot 10% Bossbot 10% Boardbot Leads to Director of Finance Salaries. Wild Way Cog Levels range from Levels 6-8. 15% Sellbot 25% Cashbot 10% Lawbot 0% Bossbot 50% Boardbot Leads to The Brrrgh. Drowsy Dreamland Snooze Street Cog Levels range from Levels 10-13. 20% Sellbot 20% Cashbot 20% Lawbot 20% Bossbot 20% Boardbot Leads to Roadster Raceway. Tired Terrace Cog Levels range from Levels 10-13. 0% Sellbot 40% Cashbot 0% Lawbot 50% Bossbot 10% Boardbot Leads to Funny Farm. Funny Farm Barnyard Boulevard Cog Levels range from Levels 11-14. 20% Sellbot 20% Cashbot 20% Lawbot 20% Bossbot 20% Boardbot Leads to Cog Nation. Rake Road Cog Levels range from Levels 11-13. 30% Sellbot 20% Cashbot 10% Lawbot 0% Bossbot 40% Boardbot Leads to Drowsy Dreamland. Cog Headquarters Additions These are what will be added to the Cog HQs. Sellbot HQ Executive Factory Much like the Executive VP (Hard VP) on Corporate Clash, this factory is harder than the normal factory. First off, every cog is an executive that ranges from Levels 11-12, the Factory Foreman is Level 20. The goons on the catwalks do 30 damage. The Paint Room does 45 damage if you fall in it. The Lava Room does 60 damage if you fall in it. The goons in the Warehouse do 50-75 damage. Cashbot HQ Coin Mint This is already a thing, but the cog levels in the mints have changed. Levels: 7-8 (Supervisor, 13) Rooms: 6 Dollar Mint Levels: 8-9 (Supervisor, 14) Rooms: 8 Bullion Mint Levels: 9-10 (Supervisor, 16) Rooms: 10 Jewel Mint Levels: 10-11 (Supervisor, 18) Rooms: 12 Jellybean Mint This mint is inspired by the Jellybean Mint in Operation: Dessert Storm. All barrels in this mint have been replaced with jellybean barrels that give 25 beans each. Levels: 11-12 (Supervisor, 20) Rooms: 15 Lawbot HQ DA Office A Levels: 9-11 (Mini-clerk, 12) Clerk Levels: 12-13 (Clerk, 16) Floors: 3 DA Office B Levels: 10-11 (Mini-clerk, 13) Clerk Levels: 13-14 (Clerk, 18) Floors: 4 DA Office C Levels: 10-12 (Mini-clerk, 14) Clerk Levels: 14-15 (Clerk, 20) Floors: 5 DA Office D Levels: 11-12 (Mini-clerk, 15) Clerk Levels: 15-16 (Clerk, 22) Floors: 6 Executive Office A Every cog in the Executive Offices are executives. Levels: 11-13 (Mini-clerk, 16) Clerk Levels: 16-17 (Clerk, 25) Floors: 8 Executive Office B Levels: 12-13 (Mini-clerk, 18) Clerk Levels: 17-18 (Clerk, 28) Floors: 10 Bossbot HQ The Front Three Levels: 10-11 (Autocaddie, 14) President Levels: 14-15 (President, 18) The Middle Six Levels: 11-12 (Autocaddie, 15) President Levels: 15-16 (President, 20) The Back Nine Levels: 12-13 (Autocaddie, 16) President Levels: 16-17 (President, 22) The Entire Eighteen Levels: 13-14 (Autocaddie, 17) President Levels: 17-18 (President, 25) The Championship Twenty-Five Every cog in the Championship Twenty-Five is an executive. Levels: 14-15 (Autocaddie, 18) President Levels: 19-20 (President, 30) Boardbot HQ More information to be discovered when BdBHQ comes out in TTCC. Gags Throw Level 1: Cupcake (6) Level 2: Fruit Pie Slice (12) Level 3: Cream Pie Slice (20) Level 4: Birthday Cake Slice (30) Level 5: Wedding Cake Slice (45) Level 6: Whole Fruit Pie (65) Level 7: Whole Cream Pie (90) Level 8: Whole Birthday Cake (145) Level 9: Whole Wedding Cake (210) Squirt Level 1: Squirting Flower (4) (Soaks for 1 round) Level 2: Glass of Water (8) (Soaks for 1 round) Level 3: Squirt Gun (12) (Soaks for 2 rounds) Level 4: Water Balloon (21) (Soaks for 2 rounds) Level 5: Seltzer Bottle (30) (Soaks for 3 rounds) Level 6: Bucket of Water (50) (Soaks for 3 rounds) Level 7: Fire Hose (75) (Soaks for 4 rounds) Level 8: Storm Cloud (110) (Soaks for 4 rounds) Level 9: Geyser (165) (Soaks for 5 rounds) Lure Level 1: 1$ Bill (Lures 2 rounds) Level 2: Small Magnet (Lures 2 rounds) Level 3: 5$ Bill (Lures 3 rounds) Level 4: Big Magnet (Lures 3 rounds) Level 5: 10$ Bill (Lures 4 rounds) Level 6: Huge Magnet (Lures 4 rounds) Level 7: 50$ Bill (Lures 5 rounds) Level 8: Hypno Goggles (Lures 5 rounds) Level 9: Presentation (Lures 6 rounds) TBC New Cog Promotion Levels TBC Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Cogs Category:Toons Category:Cog Nation Category:Chairman